Le suicide est la preuve de la vie
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Oh... Laissons pousser les fleurs d'une tentative de suicide ! SONG OS


- Titre : Le suicide est la preuve de la vie  
- Auteur : Kyoko Heartnetx  
- Base : Les paroles de la chanson "The final" des Dir en Grey  
- Crédits : Paroles entre guillemet à Diru, personnage imaginaire  
- Classement : [+16]  
- Thèmes exploités : Suicide - mal-être  
- Genres : Drame - Song Fic - One shot

* * *

_« Le suicide est la preuve de la vie »_

Je ne sais plus pourquoi suis-je ici. Cependant « _mes intentions son claire, je regarde fixement... cette main gauche qui m'est impossible de contrôler_ ». Je m'écorche les avant-bras, les poignets, le ventre, le dos, les cuisses, la moindre parcelle de mon corps y passe. Chacun de mes membres vomit ce liquide carmin. La couleur... Cette couleur, elle m'attire inlassablement. Mes orbes pétillent, s'illuminent. Une flamme brûle de nouveau dans celle-ci... J'échappe enfin à ma douleur. Traiter le mal par le mal, c'est ce que je fais. Aujourd'hui encore, cette solution fonctionne. Aujourd'hui, pour toujours... Cette solution fonctionne. « _A chaque moment je saigne puisque ma raison de vivre me ment_ »... Je n'ai de cesse que de faire couler mon sang. Je n'ai de cesse que d'apprécier cette enivrante douleur. Je n'ai de cesse puisque... ce n'est jamais assez. Je n'extériorise jamais assez. Je ne suis jamais assez rassasié. J'ai toujours besoin de plus... et je me charcute, ma chaire s'écarte et me laisse à la douce vision de l'intérieur de mon propre corps. Mes plaies sont béantes autant que celles de mon cœur. Sous celles-ci « _je découvre des mots qui sont vifs et brillants _» qui m'atteignent, qui m'étreignent... pour mieux m'étouffer. Pour mieux passer outre ce nouveau mal, je me lancine, je me mutile, je me martyrise. Une seule solution, celle-ci. Un seul remède, celui-ci. Un cutteur contre ma peau, un scalpel qui me caresse, des couteaux qui me cajolent... Un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fort, un peu plus profond... Un peu plus mal, un peu plus, plus, plus, plus...

Je passe mes doigts scarifiés sur les autres blessures dessinées sur mon être... encrées dans mon âme. « _J'aime certaines de mes cicatrices autant que des pétales de fleurs ayant étaient présentent dans ma main _»...Elles sont belles, attirantes, élégantes, éclatantes, éblouissantes... Elles sont tellement plus que ces fleurs futile que j'ai un jour étreint dans ma paume puisque «_ même si j'ai gravé l'impression que je vivais dans ma main, ces pétales seront seulement connues comme les fleurs de la vanité_ ». Oh oui... Je ne suis pas vivant. Je ne suis pas vivant puisque je meurt. Cet entre-deux permanent dans lequel je me situe est le plus agréable des endroits. J'y vois du sang, j'y vois l'essence même de la vie... Celui de la mort. Cet envoutant liquide qui parcoure nos veines, remonte jusqu'à notre cœur, le fait battre, retourne dans nos veines... En sort parfois. Lorsque ce circuit est brisé, je me sens... exalté. Partout mon corps le rejette, mon corps le laisse s'enfuir, le laisse... partir pour ne jamais revenir. Puis tout s'arrête, le sang se condense et mes défenses rebouchent ces fabuleux trous créés par ma propre personne. Le spectacle prend fin, les acteurs de mon film retournent dans leur loges... pour bien vite entrer de nouveau en scène. Aujourd'hui je sens que la dernière séquence approche... Je le sens du plus profond de mes entrailles... « _Le final _»...

C'est un autre jour. C'est une autre heure. C'est un autre instant. C'est une même douleur. C'est une même souffrance. C'est moi. C'est un même lieu. C'est une envie différente. C'est... « _Le final _». Tout est prêt, les acteurs prennent places, les techniciens sont préparés... On attend plus que l'acteur principal... moi. Je saisit mes compagnons de voyage, je les utilisent. Ils sont si dociles, ils m'obéissent... Pas un ne refuse de pénétrer mon corps... pas un... Ils sont tous sous contrôle. Et «_ une part une mes plaies se multiplient _»... Les spectateurs applaudissent, les spectateurs en veulent plus... Je sais ce qu'ils désirent, je sais ce qu'ils pensent... « _Pourquoi suis-je un triste appât ?_ »... Ils se le demandent. Moi, je me contre-fiche de ce que je suis... Je ne prend garde qu'à ce que j'accomplis. Mes gestes s'enchainent. Je frôle mon cœur de ma lame. Je titille ma peau qui frissonne. Mon cœur résonne sous mon épiderme. Il s'emballe, serait-ce … « _profondément, c'est l'enfer de mon cœur... _» Sur cette peau qui réagit aux battement de ce vil muscle, je trace des arabesques qui creusent toujours un peu plus dans ma chaire. Le sang ne demande qu'à sortir... Je le libère. C'est l'heure. «_ Je ne peux revenir_ ». Ma main ne peut plus se stopper. Mon esprit ne me répond plus... Mon cerveau est déconnecté... Que fais-je ? Je ne m'en rend même plus compte. Où suis-je ? Ais-je encore ma place dans l'entre-deux ou passerais-je enfin dans l'au-delà ? Je fixe mes mouvements... Je ne suis plus moi-même que le spectateurs de ma macabre mort. Je suis « _un perdant auto-mutilé qui est incapable de voir un lendemain_ ». Demain... c'est si lointain. Demain ça n'a plus de sens. Demain n'existera pas. Demain ce n'est rien. Oh... Demain, demain, demain, demain. Quand viendras demain ? Demain, demain, demain... Oublier demain. Abandonner demain. Ne pas voir demain. L'annihiler... Il n'y aura pas de lendemain. « _Le suicide est la preuve de la vie _». S'il n'y a pas de lendemain... S'il n'y a plus que cette nuit qui perdure, que ma silencieuse douleur, que mon sang qui coule. S'il n'y a plus que mes blessures, que ces cicatrices marquées au fer rouge sur ma peau... S'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que ça « _alors... je ne peux vivre_. _Ce qui est perdu ne peux renaitre_ »

Et mes mains creusent, elles creusent encore désespérément sous ma peau... Elles cherchent mon cœur depuis longtemps exterminé. Un cœur meurtris, annihiler lui aussi... autant que mon âme. Il est désormais temps de « _mettre fin à mes jours. Le final _» est enfin arrivé. Le couteau ne remue plus dans la large plaie de ma poitrine... Mon cœur ne sera jamais trouvé.

Un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Je tombe face contre sol sans aucune dignité, pas même celle de m'être tué.

«_ Laissons pousser les fleurs d'une tentative de suicide_ »

Était-ce assez profond pour m'ôter la vie... ou me donner la mort ? Question de point de vue.

* * *

Owari~

Des avis ?

Des Bisous~


End file.
